The present invention refers to an electronic control unit with modifiable pre-set programs for the control of automatic watering systems having plural lines.
The increasing demand for watering systems capable to activate and to disconnect themselves at programmable pre-fixed intervals and for time lengths is known.
This gave rise to a corresponding increase in the designing of electronic control units for the control of the aforementioned systems.
Among the control units with easiest employment by the user there is the one described in the European patent application EP-A-0748584 of the same applicant, in which a rotary selector that at the time of its utilisation can be positioned in a plurality of different angular positions, each one corresponding to the selection of a respective watering cycle, is provided.
With this type of control unit the user can avail beforehand of a certain number of watering cycles, among which the user can choose the most convenient one, simply by setting the rotary selector in the angular position corresponding to the desirable cycle, opportunely indicated by a numeric index and/or an inscription.
This known control unit is however suitable for the control of one watering line and more precisely of one electro-valve or other type of actuator.
In addition, the pre-set cycles are fixed and there is no possibility of their modification by the user.
On the other hand there is the development of a large market for control units capable to control plural watering lines and that provide for cycles modifiable according to the needs of the single user.
At the same time the ease of employment associated with the existence of pre-set cycles that do not require, for their pre-setting, the intervention of specialised personnel at the user's who purchased the control unit continues to be appreciated.